Rasengan: La historia del espiral
by GabrielleDeLaCroix
Summary: Sólo el pasado le entregará las respuestas que necesita, la tranquilidad para seguir adelante y la familia que siempre le fue negada. AVISO: Puede contener Spoilers del manga si no van al día.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene algunos Spoilers para aquellos que no van al día con el manga.

* * *

"Rasengan"

**Capítulo 1: En busca del pasado**

-¿Papá¿Mamá? No se vayan, por favor... no me dejen de nuevo.

"Y todo se volvió negro, comencé a caer nuevamente, no podía evitarlo. Me desperté agitado, este sueño viene atormentándome hace meses y no logro entenderlo."

El chico se despertó violentamente, se encontraba completamente sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, así que decidió levantarse. Fue hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua, que era lo único para beber que podía encontrarse en ese apartamento algo dejado a su suerte. Sacó un vaso largo de vidrio de un mueble, abrió el grifo y lo llenó, para luego beberlo de golpe

-Esta sensación de nuevo¿Qué demonios significará?... Creo que mañana se lo comentaré al viejo pervertido, tal vez pueda ayudarme.

Naruto dejó el vaso sobre el mueble de cocina, y volvió hasta su cama, se acostó de espaldas a la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, no podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía volvía a perderse en las sombras de aquel extraño sueño, que lo absorbía en un pasado lejano y desconocido.

-

-

Finalmente sonó el despertador, logrando que el joven rubio comenzara a desperezarse. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y notó que el día estaba nublado; se acomodó sobre la cama mientras estiraba sus extremidades hasta quedar sentado, y observó luego el resto de la habitación: vacía, como siempre. Y es que en su hogar, si así podía llamársele, todo permanecía igual, la ropa desparramada por el piso, los platos amontonados en la cocina, los envases de ramen instantáneo sobre la mesa del comedor acumulados por varios días. Todo en completo silencio. No había nadie que le dijera siquiera buenos días, nadie estaba ahí para verlo despertar... Y a pesar de todo, de no comprenderlo, era capaz de seguir adelante.

Se puso de pie y observó con melancolía la vieja fotografía de su equipo, en la cual aparecían su sensei, Sakura y Sasuke. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró de cerca, mientras en el pecho sentía una especie de punzada. La dejó sobre el velador para tomar algo de ropa y dirigirse al baño.

Mientras se duchaba, algunos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, todos ellos relacionados con la partida de aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo... su casi hermano.

El agua caía por su rostro, por lo cual no se podía saber si lloraba o no. Sin embargo, lo que estaba seguro, era que aquella expresión de dolor, era prácticamente imborrable.

Al terminar la rutina, se vistió rápidamente y se miró al espejo.

-Si te paseas así por la aldea preocuparás a todos,_dobe. _Debes sonreír -se dijo.

Salió del baño y finalmente del departamento, esbozando_esa_ sonrisa característica de él, _esa _que solía mantener a diario a forma de careta, mas sin poder deshacerse de aquel brillo nostálgico en su mirada, que no lo dejaba en paz.

Caminó con dirección al puesto de ramen donde solía desayunar, allí se encontraría con Jiraiya, y continuarían el entrenamiento. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al encontrarse con su maestro, ya que aún no era hora prevista. Luego, su impresión desapareció al notar como le coqueteaba a Ayame, la hija del dueño.

"Viejo pervertido... pero... que demonios, que haga lo que quiera"

-Buenos días ero-sennin -dijo el chico algo desanimado, mas sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El viejo al verlo llegar tan tranquilo, alzó una ceja; no se explicaba porque aquel joven quien normalmente llegaría gritando, armando algún escándalo o simplemente desesperado por un tazón de ramen, se hallaba tan _relajado_.

-¿Te ocurre algo chiquillo? Estás extraño hoy.

-¿A mí?... Nada -rió, tratando de disimular –.Es sólo que... -continuó algo sombrío.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, olvídelo¡mejor démonos prisa y vayamos a entrenar! -apuró, tratando de sonar carismático, tal y como solía hacerlo.

Pero el sannin legendario no era ningún estúpido e intuía que algo le ocurría a su joven alumno; aún así, prefirió guardar silencio, respetando la decisión del chico.

Naruto ordenó la primera porción de la mañana, la cual, extrañamente, también fue la única; dejó algo de dinero sobre la barra y se puso de pie, esperando que su maestro le siguiera. El viejo hizo lo mismo, pasando por alto el comportamiento del rubio y comenzó caminar hacia el bosque aledaño a la aldea. Naruto lo siguió en silencio durante todo el trayecto, sin ser capaz de quitar la mirada del suelo.

Después de unos minutos, Jiraiya paró en seco; habían llegado a un río, y en una de las orillas había un grupo de chicas en bañador tomando sol. El viejo emocionado ante la oportunidad de reunir nuevo material para su novela, comenzó a espiar a las jóvenes, mas algo llamó de sobremanera su atención, el chico rubio no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera para reprocharle su lasciva actitud.

-Naruto- llamó serio.

-¿Qué pasa ero-sennin?-respondió si siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar... Debes contarme que te ocurre, confía en mí.

-Lo sé... Pero en verdad, no sé como decirlo, no lo comprendo, es todo tan confuso- y mientras hablaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El viejo lo miró extrañado, en realidad era inusual su comportamiento, él no conocía esta faceta del chico, quien siempre se había mantenido con el mejor de los ánimos para todo. Siempre con una sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su rostro y aquel brillo estudiaste en sus ojos azules.

-Pues te escucho, dilo como te plazca.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, algo dubitativo, para luego dar un largo suspiro. Decidió sentarse en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Yo... yo no tengo padres ¿Cierto?- comenzó. -Siempre lo he sabido, soy un huérfano. Nunca pregunté que les pasó... Siempre me imaginé que habían muerto, pero en realidad no tengo idea -hizo una breve pausa.

-Hace un par de meses comencé a tener este extraño sueño... Verá, en él aparecen mis padres, están conmigo, me abrazan, pero luego... son absorbidos por una especie de remolino; por algo tan fuerte que los aleja por completo de mí.

-¿Y logras ver sus rostros? -inquirió su maestro.

-No, en mi sueño todo está oscuro, pero sé que son ellos... estoy seguro de que son ellos; a veces se siente tan real que siento feliz mientras me abrazan... porque así debería uno sentirse junto a su padres ¿No? Feliz... – carraspeó un poco y prosiguió -Pero luego, viene la angustia; comienzo a caer en una especie de foso sin fondo, y ellos se alejan de mí, los vuelvo a perder, y todo el dolor aumenta... Entonces, vuelvo a estar solo -finalizó el chico, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-¿El tercero nunca te mencionó nada al respecto? Él pudo haberlos conocido.

-En realidad... nunca le pregunté acerca del tema. Creo que durante ese tiempo nunca me preocupé realmente. Siempre pensé en Iruka sensei como mi padre, y en los chicos del equipo como mis hermanos, pero ya no tengo doce años y no se puede vivir de idealismos durante tanto tiempo.

"En verdad has madurado... Naruto", pensó el viejo ermitaño.

-Creo que... desde la partida de Sasuke, desde nuestra batalla en el valle, el tema ha comenzado a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Usted sabe que él odia a su hermano por arrebatarle a su familia... por dejarlo completamente solo. Pero, no puedo evitar pensar en que al menos él tuvo una. Al menos le queda un hermano a quien odiar. Pero yo... yo no tengo nada, incluso a él lo perdí, y no he podido traerlo de vuelta- continuó.

-Y... ¿Cuáles son tus planes Naruto?

-Pues, debo ir en busca de Sasuke, se lo he prometido a Sakura; pero, por otro lado, siento que necesito averiguar sobre mí, sobre mi pasado. Conservo la esperanza de que tengo una familia, en algún lado.

-Pues para llegar a tu meta, tienes que hacer el esfuerzo. ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonar la búsqueda de Sasuke por algún tiempo?

El chico miró a su maestro sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. En realidad era todo muy repentino y no sabía bien que responder. Por un lado, tenía que encontrar a su amigo, a esa persona que significaba tanto en su vida; pero por el otro, se le presentaba la oportunidad de ir en búsqueda de algún vestigio de su pasado, de algo que le hiciera sentir que pertenecía a una familia, de que realmente no estaba tan solo como creía.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras el chico se cuestionaba, luego volvió la vista hacia Jiraya y le sonrió, pero esta vez, de forma sincera.

-Lo estoy. Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi familia- le respondió.

-Bien, es hora de que te marches a casa. Mañana nos reuniremos donde siempre a la hora de siempre, y te comunicaré lo que haremos.

-¡Pero...!

-No seas impaciente chico, espera sólo hasta mañana- y diciendo esto, el viejo comenzó a marcharse dejando al muchacho a solas.

"Creo que... esto es lo correcto. Necesito encontrarlos, sé que están ahí".

El rubio se puso de pie; se sintió algo más tranquilo luego de hablar con su maestro y se fue rumbo a su departamento con paso apresurado, se notaba ansioso a medida que avanzaba por la aldea.

-Hola Naruto -se escuchó proveniente de una voz familiar.

-¡Sakura chan! -respondió ante el saludo.

-Oye, tengo algo de tiempo libre ¿Te apetece ir por ramen? -le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Eh... pues claro, ahora que lo mencionas, muero de hambre -respondió riendo, llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el puesto de comida que frecuentaban hace ya tanto tiempo. Se sentaron en los banquillos y ordenaron una porción cada uno. Comían en silencio, ya se había hecho una rutina en ellos; guardaban cierta complicidad al momento de la comida. Desde la partida de Sasuke, y luego de que Naruto volviera de su entrenamiento, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado un poco. Sakura ya no lo golpeaba por todo, y él pensaba mejor las cosas antes de hablar. Compartían la nostalgia por los viejos tiempos.

Al terminar, se quedaron sentados por un rato, hasta que la chica interrumpió el silencio.

-Sai... me recuerda demasiado a él -dijo apesadumbrada.

-Sí, es como si hubiesen querido reemplazarlo por completo.

Sai, era un joven shinobi de la aldea al cual no conocían, pero que recientemente se había integrado a su equipo, el que había quedado incompleto luego de la partida de Sasuke. Y el chico en verdad tenía un gran parecido a él, su semblante serio, su pálida piel, sus ojos negros e inexpresivos, su altura y estado físico, y la forma en como parecía ignorarlos.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, Naruto la imitó y antes de marcharse puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Lo encontraremos... y lo traeremos de vuelta Sakura chan, confía en mí -y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Naruto... lo sé -ella lo miró con algo de esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

El chico soltó a la pelirrosa, pagó las porciones de comida y partió rumbo a su departamento. Definitivamente ese había sido un día extraño y ya no quería pensar en nada, tan sólo darse una ducha, tal vez ver algo de televisión y luego dormir.

-

-

Mientras, en la oficina de la Hokage, un grupo de tres personas se encontraba reunido; todos ellos con miradas serias en sus rostros, como si el tema que trataban fuera de suma importancia para la aldea.

-¿Tú crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

-Ya tiene diecisiete años, a mí me parece que necesita las respuestas.

-Lo sé, pero no me hago a la idea, esto podría causarle daño, es decir, enterarse de la verdad así como así sería un golpe tremendo para él.

Uno de ellos, un hombre esbelto que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana de la oficina, se incorporó a la conversación.

-Yo también creo que ha llegado el momento, sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano -sentenció.

-Él debe saberlo Tsunade... es imperativo, lo de Sasuke fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El chico merece saber la verdad.

-Muy bien Jiraiya. Tú lo has entrenado durante estos dos años, y creo que lo conoces mejor que nosotros. Si crees que es lo correcto, pues así sea. Pero debes darte prisa, ya que luego comenzaremos con la misión de rescate del chico Uchiha, y él... debe estar presente.

-Supongo que nos enviarás con un equipo, no podemos lograrlo los dos solos. Necesitaremos apoyo.

-Kakashi, tú debes quedarte, aún estás muy débil, pero no debes preocuparte, ya he elegido a un miembro de AMBU de mi completa confianza para que vaya con ellos.

-Bien Hokage sama, aún así deberías enviar a un segundo grupo de apoyo.

-Lo sé, lo tendré listo para mañana en la mañana.

Los otros dos presentes asintieron y se retiraron del salón.

"Mañana es tu gran día Naruto, espero tengas la fuerza suficiente" pensaba la rubia mujer, quien aún se encontraba en su despacho. 

* * *

Espero les agrade este comienzo, gracias por leer.


End file.
